


Casually Dreaming Of You

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Thallen Week One-Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, M/M, Neck Kissing, Roommates, Thallen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry set the box down, straightening up just in time to promptly bump into a shorter but wider man. He looked down and met a vivid set of blue eyes. "Uh, hi," he said. </p><p>"Hello," the blond man said, smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casually Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of Thallen week. Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or any of the characters.

Barry was huffing as he tried to navigate his way to his room with his best friend's voice chattering away in his ear and a box of really freaking heavy stuff in his arms. "Oh, and Barr, Kay and I expect you at our apartment in a week. We're throwing a party!" Iris squealed. 

Barry smiled at that. "I'll be there Rain," he promised. "Tell Kendra I said so, okay? Now I love you and I want you to tell your girlfriend to call me later, because she and I need to talk, but I need to go now. I'm almost at my dorm and I'm this close to dropping my stuff." 

Iris scoffed. "Fine, whatever. Love you Barr! And I'll get Kay to call you, don't worry. See ya later!" After that, all he heard was the dial tone. He rolled his eyes and, with a fond smile, wiggled around and managed to slip his phone back into his pocket. He got to the room that the paper had said was his and hesitated for a second. 

Then, Barry set the box down, straightening up just in time to promptly bump into a very attractive man. He looked down and met a vivid set of blue eyes. "Uh, hi," he said. 

"Hello," the blond man said, smirking. 

Barry flushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hi?" he said. 

"I'm Eddie Thawne," the guy said. "And I'm assuming that you're Barry Allen? Considering that you decided to set your stuff down in front of this door." 

Barry chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah," he said. He smiled at Eddie. "Barry Allen, at your service." 

Eddie smirk morphed into a huge grin. "Come on in," he said. Barry bent over again, picked the box back up, and went into the room. Eddie pointed at the empty bed. "That one's yours." 

Barry hurried over to it, set the box on the ground next to the nightstand, and collapsed on the bed. "Thank god," he said 

"What's got you so tired, Allen?" his new roommate asked. Barry pulled his feet up on the bed and groaned. 

"My best friend and her girlfriend kept me up all night because they wanted to spend one more night hanging out before I went to college," he answered. "I didn't manage to fall asleep until six and had to wake up at nine. Oh, and call me Barry." 

Eddie dropped onto his own bed. "Call me Eddie then," he said. "And that sounds like fun." 

Barry shrugged at him. "Eh. It was, I guess. Iris is great and all, but she's never understood the concept of needing at least five hours for me to, you know, function." Eddie chuckled. 

"You know, I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," he said. 

~ 

After three weeks of college, Barry realized he was actually having fun. He actually had new friends, his idol was one of his teachers, and he hadn't spectacularly embarrassed himself in front of his incredibly hot roommate yet. 

Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond, and Cisco Ramon were his newest friends. They were all in his biology class with Dr. Wells, yes the Dr. Harrison Wells, and were brilliant. Iris and Kendra had both been brilliant, but it was nice having friends who could keep up with him in the science department. 

Add that to the fact that Harrison Wells was his biology teacher and that would've been enough for him to be happy for the rest of his life. 

But, no, he also had a very attractive roommate who seemed to actually like him and not just put up with eccentricities, such as staying up until five in the morning to get his homework done on the first day and having five-hour movie-marathons with Cisco. 

Really, the only things he could complain about included that Hartley Rathaway kept flirting with him in Chem103 (even though Barry was positive he was actually crushing on Cisco, who was head-over-heels in love with Caitlin and Ronnie) and that his RA's best friend was a pyromaniac. And that Len Snart, said RA, was probably a cryomaniac (is that even a word?). And they were both kleptomaniacs. 

Seriously, leaving one's stuff unattended around Len or Mick was a great way to see it: a) missing, b) on fire, c) frozen, or d) all of the above. Luckily Len's younger sister, Lisa, hadn't begun attending yet. Apparently she was just as bad as them except she'd spray-paint it gold or steal it. Cisco had been the one to warn him about her (if you could call it warning when he had a dopey smile on his face while he did so, Caitlin and Ronnie had been scowling during the entire 'warning'). 

But, all in all, he liked being in college. Especially with how he was getting closer and closer to Eddie. 

~ 

"Barr." Barry ignored his roommate in favor of working on his essay. 

"Barr," Eddie repeated. Barry continued to ignore him, tapping away at his laptop. 

"BARRY!" A shoe smacked against the wall next to his head. Barry's head shot up and he turned to Eddie, his eyes wide. 

"What?" he asked. 

Eddie rolled his eyes at him, grinning. "God, Barr, you need to pay attention to things outside of school. Anyway, wasn't today the day that your friends Iris and Kendra threw their party?" 

Barry blanched and he glanced down at his computer looking for the date. "Crap! It is." He slipped his laptop onto the bed and closed it, jumping up. "I gotta get ready!" Without hesitation, he stripped to his briefs and undershirt, grabbing his nicest top (a wine-red button up that Felicity had bought him a year ago) and the black pair of jeans that Iris loved him in. He yanked them on, and pushed his feet into his best pair of black converse. 

He was running a brush through his hair when he glanced over at Eddie sitting on his bed. "Are you ready?" he asked. Eddie snorted and jumped up. 

"Course I'm ready. I'm always ready." 

Barry rolled his eyes. "Don't be cliché. Anyways, Rain and Kendra are thrilled to finally have the chance to meet you." 

Eddie threw an arm around the taller man's waist. "Kay, then. Let's go," he said. 

~ 

An hour later, at the party, Barry was beyond bored. Combining his freakishly high tolerance for alcohol and his dislike for the taste of cheap beer, and you get a sober Barry. He was sprawled across a couch, sipping at a gross, room-temperature Coors Light and trying to avoid the sight of Iris and Kendra, heatedly making out—he had nothing against it, he had moved on past Iris about six months ago, but he wasn't a fan of PDA. 

"Barr!" Eddie crooned, dropping into his lap and wrapping muscular arms around his neck. "Why aren't you dru~unk?" He giggled, burying his face into the crook of Barry's neck. 

Barry chuckled, trying not to move so he wouldn't alert Eddie to his state of...attention. "Why are you so drunk?" he asked. 

"Iris has good taste in alcohol!" Eddie said giddily. 

Iris broke away from her kiss to say, "Thanks, pretty boy!" She goes back to kissing Kendra. 

Eddie sent her a thumbs-up before he started kissing at Barry's neck. Barry groaned and suddenly stood up, wrapping an arm around the drunk man's waist. "Come on, Eddie. Let's get you home." 

Kendra broke away from the kiss to shout out, "Use protection!" Barry flushed a dark red. From across the room, Hal Jordan whistled at them and Barry hurried out of the room to his car. 

"I really like you Barr," Eddie said, a smile that reminded Barry of pure sunshine spreading across his face. 

"I like you a lot too, Eddie," Barry said, kissing him on the cheek. 

Epilogue: 

"You know that was a really fun night," Barry said. He was laying on the couch, his head resting on Eddie's lap. "The night of the party." 

Eddie scoffed as he ran his hands through Barry's hair. "It would've been more fun if we had actually done something." 

Barry smirked at him. "We would've done something if you hadn't been drunk and fallen asleep on your bed the second we got back to the dorm." 

"I wasn't actually asleep! I was trying to get you into bed with me!" Eddie protested. 

"Sure, and that's why you were drooling all over my chest." 

"Wait...was your chest naked or were you wearing a shirt?" 

"You had ripped my shirt off, Eddie." 

Eddie paused before leaning over and kissing Barry on the forehead. "That sounds like me," he admitted.


End file.
